Permission Slips Please
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: The obligatory field trip to SI fic with my own twist on it. Takes place after chapter 24 of my fic "More Than He Seems" so it's recommended that you read that. Part 7 of Avenging Family.


Welcome to the obligatory field trip fic. I think you can already guess how this is going to go. Just a quick note, if you haven't already been reading my fic "More Than He Seems", then you need to go and read it. If you don't then most of this won't make much sense. Anyways, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Peter Parker-Stark loved his school. He also loved his family. He loved his friends too. Now, what Peter didn't like was when all those things got combined at once. Peter could see how he got into this situation. He could accept that it was happening. That didn't mean he had to like it.

After the Vulture had killed his Aunt May, Tony Stark had swooped in and made sure that Peter was alright. He wasn't, and Tony made sure that he was safe and looked after. When the CPS people got a hold of May's will and everything got sorted, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had been given full custody of Peter. It was a bit of a shock. Peter went from it just being him and his aunt, to having two dads, a little brother, and a whole bunch of superpowered Aunts and Uncles that came with a slew of cousins. Peter would always miss May and Ben, but at least they could rest easy knowing that Peter was safe and looked after.

Living full time at the compound had been different. Yes, Peter had been there before and had his own room in the Stark-Rogers end of the living space. But it was still different living there full time. Bonus to having a larger living space, Peter could have his friends over often and space wouldn't be an issue.

His friends were very supportive when May died. Ned and MJ checked in on him often when he was grieving. They even dropped his homework off for him. Considering the compound was upstate it was well received. Ned and MJ liked visiting the compound. Tony was always more than happy to have Peter's friends over and like any good parent, he took it as an opportunity to embarrass his kid.

Peter took it all in stride. Like seriously, The Tony Stark was his Dad and Captain America was his Papa. Nobody messed with him at school once that news came out. Flash didn't dare mess with him as bad, anymore. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of Tony Stark nor the eyebrows of disappointment from Steve Rogers.

So, school was good, home was good, friends were good. Nothing more could possibly go wrong in Peter's life.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Alright, class. When you leave today make sure to grab a permission for our next field trip." Said Peter's physics teacher as the bell rang.

"Where are we going?" asked Flash. He didn't even bother to raise his hand.

"Get excited class. We're going to visit Stark Industries RnD department located at the Avengers Compound. I hope you're all as excited as I am."

Everyone in the class had turned to look at Peter. Peter's face turned bright red and his head hit his desk. Great, he was literally taking a field trip to his house. Maybe he wouldn't be as mortified if his parents had warned him first. This had to be some sick joke. That was the only explanation. Peter hit his head against his desk. The class laughed.

Peter grumbled the who ride home. Mrs. Barton was picking up Cooper and Lila from school so Happy had picked him up that day. Happy knew that something had Peter in a mood, he just didn't say anything. That was for Tony and Steve to figure out.

When Peter got back to the compound he put his backpack on his designated hook and went to raid the fridge for a snack. Peter looked through the fruit drawer for something healthy to eat. Because if his Uncle Bucky, there were no plums in the fridge. The one food that Peter really wanted to eat to make him feel better. Could this day get any worse?

As a matter of fact, it could.

You see, when Peter was getting his homework out of his backpack his permission slip fell onto the ground and he didn't notice. It was when everyone sat down to dinner that Peter was reminded of its existence.

"So Peter, have any news to share?" asked Tony. He had a mischievous grin that was echoed on Steve's face.

"Uh… no…"

"You sure Underoos? I happen to have it on good authority that you have a field trip coming up this Friday." Smiled Tony. The rest of the team turn to look at Peter.

"Uh… no…"

"Oh, but aren't you excited to have a tour of SI's RnD branch right here at the compound? I'm sure you and your class will have so much fun." Tony had a shit eating grin and Steve was trying hard not to laugh. The other adults at the table thought this whole situation was hilarious. The other kids at the table, including Peter's little brother Carter, just looked a bit jealous. They weren't allowed in the RnD wing of the compound because it was too dangerous.

That night Peter locked himself in his room and complained to Ned, MJ, and Shuri over Skype.

When Friday rolled around Peter felt decidedly not so great. Peter got up, got dressed, ate his breakfast before any of the Avengers could talk to him, and had Happy drive him to school. It seemed pointless, being driven to school. Peter was just going to get on a bus and return back to the compound again as soon as he got to class. He asked both his parents and his teacher if he could just meet his classmates at the compound. Both had said no. Well, it wasn't every day that you take a field trip to your house.

Peter thanked Happy for the ride and ran inside the school as soon as they arrived. Peter didn't bring anything but his phone and wallet with him. If he needed anything he could just grab it while back at the compound while on this annoying field trip. Once the bell rang, Peter met up with Ned, MJ, and the rest of his class outside at the bus. Their teacher took roll, and everyone took their seat on the bus. Peter and his friends sat at the front of the bus in hopes of avoiding Flash and his lackeys.

Their plan didn't quite work, and Flash spent the entire bus ride annoying Peter and his friends by asking Peter stupid questions about the Avengers. Peter tried to tone it out but to no avail. So, Peter suffered through the bus ride back to the compound. When they arrived they were greeted outside by one of the interns, Alison, who was waiting there for them.

"Good morning Midtown High. My name is Alison and I'll be showing you around the Stark Industries RnD Avengers branch today. Now Everyone will be given a badge that will allow you access to certain parts of the compound today. Do Not Lose It! Dr. Stark does not like reprinting badges." Spoke Alison as the students stood outside the doors.

This was what Peter had been fearing. Peter already had a badge because to even get into the residential wing of the compound you had to go through a scanner. And Peter knew his badge would be different. All the scanners were run by FRIDAY and Peter just knew that she would call Peter out when he scanned in. This would only end so well for him. Ned and MJ also had badges that were a few grades lower than Peter's because he had them over often. Tony and Steve were really good about letting Peter have friends over.

Once his classmates had their badges, Alison lead them through the doors and over to the scanner. When everyone went through it announced their name and clearance level. Everyone was a level 1 with the exceptions of Ned and MJ who were level 4. Peter, on the other hand, was a level 5 like all the other Avengers. So, when Peter walked through the scanner he got a bit of a personal greeting.

"Good morning Peter. Boss told me you were coming home for a field trip today." Said FRIDAY as soon as Peter scanned his key card.

Well, that certainly caught everyone's attention. Just when Peter was trying to keep the attention off himself, FRIDAY just had to go and mess things up. Peter just decided to ignore FRIDAY and join the rest of his classmates.

"Why was the robot lady talking to you Parker?" sneered Flash as he walked towards Peter.

"Because I live here and talk to FRIDAY every day." Whispered Peter. Living with the Avengers had helped Peter deal with all the bullshit of the world. Having to deal with all the petty squabbles that happened on a daily basis seemed to help a lot. Especially when the squabbles were between Sam and Bucky. It really helped Peter tune out the bullshit in his life.

"You're still going on about that?" snickered Flash. "I still don't believe you. There's no way in hell that you were adopted by Tony Stark. What would he want with a kid like you?"

"Flash, my last name legally got changed and FRIDAY welcomed me personally to the compound. What other proof do I need?" and with that Peter ran up to the front of the group where his friends were, not realizing that he had a shadow following him.

The tour began, and Peter very quickly became bored. His Dad's lab was more impressive then what Peter was being shown here. Peter knew that there would be more interesting things going on here, they just weren't allowed to see them. Peter would have to ask his parents if they could show him later.

Alison was just telling them all about the history of Stark Industries when everyone heard a loud clanging sound coming from the vents overhead.

"What was that?" asked one of Peter's classmates. Ned, MJ, and Peter shared a look. They all knew what the sound was, and Peter was embarrassed.

"Uncle Clint, please stop scaring my class and come out of the vents!" exasperated Peter as everyone looked at him. Man, this field trip sucked.

Clint was quick to climb down through one of the hatches built into the vent system and he smiled at Peter's class. Clint walked over to Peter and ruffled his hair, further adding to Peter's embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" hissed Peter trying not to let his classmates hear him. It was fortunate Clint was wearing his hearing aids so that he actually heard Peter.

"Just checking in on things. Making sure the trip's going well." Spoke Clint with a smile. Peter just sighed. He knew exactly what his Uncle Clint was doing.

"How do you know Peter?" shouted Flash from his place in the crowd of students.

"He's my nephew." Replied Clint like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, it seems like everything's going great here, so I'll go back to sneaking around. Oh Pete, don't be alarmed if you have a bit of a shadow today." Said, Clint, as he leaned closer to Peter. "He's having a bit of a relapse today." He whispered before climbing back into the vents.

The rest of the morning went without incident. They toured a few of the labs and watched a presentation on SI and clean energy. It wasn't anything Peter didn't already know. He lived at the Avengers compound and Captain America and Iron Man were his parents. Peter knew everything there was to know about SI and the Avengers.

Alison lead the students over to the main foyer of the RnD wing where the public bathrooms were. They were instructed to clean up before the went outside for lunch. They had to line up and wait their turn. Peter was near the back… along with Flash.

"Penis Parker. Who's dick did you have to suck to get Hawkeye to call you his nephew?" snickered Flash just as they were washing up.

"Nobodies. He really is my uncle." Retorted Peter. He really was over putting up with Flash's bullshit.

"Yeah, and you got adopted by Iron Man. That's probably just the story to tell yourself at night to make the orphanage less lonely, looser." Sneered Flash.

Peter was going to say some sort of witty retort when he was interrupted.

"You'd better leave Peter alone." Came the menacing voice of one James Bucannon Barnes. "I don't like people who mess with my family."

"Uh… I was just… Umm." Stuttered Flash. The look on his face was one Peter would treasure forever. Flash ran from the bathroom in probably the safest decision he'd ever mad. Nobody wanted to mess with a pissed of Winter Soldier.

"You alright Peter?" asked Bucky once Flash was gone.

"I'm fine. I don't think he'll be messing with me anytime soon."

"He still shouldn't be saying things like that to you." Mumbled Bucky.

"Uncle Clint said you were having a bad day today. You alright?" asked Peter as Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Sam just pissed me off. He switched the coffee to decaf so, me and your Dad are on the warpath." Peter smiled a bit before Bucky left and Peter returned to his class.

Allison lead them all outside to the little-paved area for employees to sure. It had a few benches and picnic tables for everyone to sit at. Everyone got out their lunches and began eating and talking about everything they saw that morning. Well, everyone except Peter.

"Mr. Evans, I left my lunch back in the kitchen. Can I go get it?" asked Peter as he walked up to his teacher.

"No-can-do Peter. You need to stay where I can see you at all times."

"But I can see the kitchen from right here." Complained Peter. "I promise I'll be quick."

"Sorry, Peter. After that whole fiasco in Washington, we have to be stricter with the rules on field trips."

Peter just sighed. He walked over to where Ned and MJ were sitting and pulled out his phone. Peter really didn't want to do this, but he was hungry and needed his lunch.

"Hey FRIDAY," spoke Peter to his phone. "can you have somebody bring my lunch over. My teacher won't let me just walk home to get it."

"Sure thing Peter."

About two minutes later, Captain America himself was walking towards Peter holding a black lunchbox. Of course, FRIDAY would tell his Pops that Peter left his lunch. It just made Peter's embracement worse.

"Here's your lunch Pete." Smiled Steve as he placed the lunch box down in front of Peter.

"Thanks, Pops." Mumbled Peter. His classmates were staring at him and it made Peter uncomfortable.

"How's the trip going so far?" asked Steve. The other students continued to stare.

"It's going alright. Dad's lab is more exciting. Hey, what's going on with Uncle Bucky? He said that Sam switched the coffee to decaf and now he and Dad are mad about it." Asked Peter. Maybe if he just acted normal then his classmates would leave him alone.

"Let's just say that you should expect a prank war soon." Peter and his friends smiled. Prank wars at the compound were legendary.

"Well Petey, I'll let you eat your lunch. I'll see you after school. Its Visions turn to cook so just be prepared for that." And with that Steve left and Peter was swamped with questions from his classmates.

After the most eventful lunch of Peter's life, they were lead back to one of the teaching labs for some demonstrations. They sat down at the tables and talked amongst themselves while they waited for whoever was going to do the demonstrations to arrive.

"Sorry, I'm late. Butterfingers misplaced my lecture notes." Came a voice from the doorway.

The class turned around and were faced by none other than Tony Stark himself. He was dressed in one of his less expensive suits and a lab coat and looked completely the part of a scientist. He was even carrying a briefcase and was accompanied by his ESA dog Curie. Peter just wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Hello, Midtown. I'm Dr. Tony Stark, but I'm sure you all know that." The class laughed, and Peter tried to become one with his chair. "Now today I'm going to show you all a few of the experiments we have going on at SI as well as a few of the experiments War Machine, Ant-Man, and I are working on."

The class got super excited at the prospect of seeing things that could be used for the Avengers. They were also excited that Tony Stark was going to teach them things. The man was a certified genius for fuck's sake! For Peter's class, it was the best day ever. For Peter, well he was hoping that the call to assemble would ring so he could get out of there.

"Alrighty… So, I'm going to need a helper." Peter slunk down deeper into his chair. "Ah, Peter! Why don't you come up here and help out your old man?"

All the eyes in the room turned to Peter and he just about died of embarrassment. Ned and MJ were clearly laughing at him as Peter mad his way up to the front to help out his Dad. Experiment-wise, Peter had a good time helping out his Dad. They made a bunch of things explode and the class seemed to have a good time. Towards the end of the lesson, Tony challenged the class to make some rudimentary robots with only the materials provided. Peter, Ned, and MJ were, of course, exempt from the challenge because Tony knew they would win.

"So what do you kids think? Am I cool yet?" asked Tony as he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder.

"No offence Mr. Stark," said Ned, "but we've seen you first thing in the morning without coffee. You've lost all your cool points with us."

Tony just laughed and went to examine the classes robots. Flash, who was so confident at the beginning that he would win, was more than disappointed when his was the only robot that wouldn't turn on. Peter thought of it as payback for all the years of bullying he'd been put through because of Flash.

AT the end of the day, even with all the embarrassment, Peter at least had a better trip than the one he took to Oscorp. There wasn't any chance of him being bitten by a radioactive spider that would make him ridiculously sick for three weeks here.

After the class said Thank You to Tony and Allison, Mr. Evans lead them back out to the bus. Peter was just dreading that. He was already home! Why did he have to take the bus back to school? It just didn't make sense to Peter. Well, lucky for him, his Dad happened to be right there.

"Hey Dad, do you think you could convince Mr. Evans to just let me stay here instead of taking the bus back to school?" pleaded Peter. He even brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Stay here, I'll go ask."

After a couple of minutes, Tony gave Peter the thumbs up that meant he could just stay there. Tony signed Peter out of school and with a quick goodbye to his friends, Peter was walking back to the residential wing of the compound with his Dad.

Over dinner, everyone had questions about how the field trip went. Peter took it as time to initiate some payback for Clint's little stunt in the vents that morning. All things considered, it was a good field trip. Way better than some past field trips Peter had been on.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I'm trying to cram as many happy things as I can into this series before I write the IW chapters and crush your hearts into tiny pieces. I hope you enjoyed this and all the smiles it brings. Don't forget to check out my blog hawkvengerpr for updates on how life is at the compound. Until next time -Shadows.


End file.
